FishBone Bass
by the pharoah
Summary: It was Mikau's dream to become a part of the Indigo-Gos. His best friend, Japas, has already made it as the band's bassist, but when will it be Mikau's turn? When he finally additions, he does all he can not to crack under pressure, but sometimes it just can't be helped. A Mikau-centric pre-Majora's Mask one-shot


Author's Note: Lately, I've been on a real Mikau kick for some odd reason. I have no clue to be honest. But I don't mind, not one bit. Here's a short little story focusing on Mikau pre-Indigo-gos. Now, you can see this as Mikau/Japas or Mikau/Lulu, but it's really more of a gen story. It's all up to interpreation though. Whatever tickles your pickle. Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy.

Fish-Bone Bass

by Sweet Pandamonium

Mikau-centric. Pre-Majora's Mask.

It all started with a washed-up dream, and a washed-up fish.

"This fish is crazy! Japas, look at the size of that thing. And it's not even full size! A like-like must've gotten to it. It's, like, all bones."

"Righteous. Wait, hold it up like that again. Call me crazy, but I think you could make a guitar out of that, Mikau."

"No way, dude. You think? That would be pretty sweet. The guitar I want is like four hundred rupees."

"Yeah, that's a rip, dude. We could make your own. Then you can finally jam with me."

Mikau looked down at he half-decapitated fish in his arms, a small smile tugging at his lips. Maybe making his own guitar wouldn't be that hard.

"Killer."

The two worked hours on that guitar, studying Japas' own bass, and the guitar Mikau really wanted, to make this make-shift instrument a likeness of the real thing. Mikau searched Great Bay Coast high and low for any types of materials he could use, maybe even another giant fish in case this one didn't work out.

He scrounged the beach, and wound up finding the perfect shell to use as a pick, and he retrieved some string from the kind Fisherman who lived there.

He could feel his heart pumping as he showed Japas what he had found. He had always dreamed of being a musician, ever since his father befriended Lulu, the lead singer of the Indigo-Gos. Since then, he had grown fascinated with their music, their style, and especially the leader guitarist. Mikau thought he was "rad" with his fast fingers, pierced ears, and canvas-body covered in tattoos. Mikau got his own tattoo when he was a teenager, one on his fore-arm to display his adoration for the band. Japas had gone with him, and had made a promise to his friend that he would never tell anyone how much of a wimp Mikau had been.

Mikau was surrounded by influence, so his father wasn't too surprised when he found his sun strumming away on an air guitar in his room.

But time passed, Mikau grew older, and the people around him were gone. His father, Lulu, everyone except Japas, and he still managed to remain friends with Lulu's daughter of the same name, and her oldest friend, Evan.

Evan was known for stealing song material, and Mikau remembered when Evan listened in on a particularly awesome band session between him and Japas. The next thing they knew, Evan was performing their song in front of Toto, the man who was attempting to form a new and improved Indigo-Gos with all new musicians. And Toto had loved "Evan's" song.

Mikau and Japas had been sitting in on the audition, and although they didn't expose Evan, a sly eye was cast each other's way, and they knew Evan was a band member they'd have to watch out for. Well, if Mikau could ever manage to secure a spot as guitarist.

He had been practicing guitar for years now, and hadn't yet auditioned for the Indigo-Gos. Japas had secured a spot as bassist, but Toto had warned Mikau he wouldn't be receiving any special treatment just because his father had been close friends with Lulu.

Japas constantly tried to persuade Toto that Mikau didn't need an audition, but Mikau wasn't interested in being given a free spot. No, he wanted to earn it, even if that meant hours of practice. If he couldn't make it into the band, he felt he would be letting down his father and mother, and that was what drove him. Calloused fingers be damned.

Weeks passed, and Toto had added another Zora to the band. Tijo, a jolly guy, who was a fan of Mikau and his increasing amount of ink. What really shocked Mikau was who Japas informed him would be the new lead singer.

"Dude, guess what?" Japas had said after giving his friend a high-five, then proceeded to put him in a headlock. "I found out who the new lead singer is going to be."

"A-Ah! Who? Dude, easy. You're messing up my fin."

"Whoops, sorry, man." Japas said, and finally let go of Mikau. The guitarist rubbed his cricked neck, but didn't really mind his friend's rough, but playful disposition. "It's Lulu, man. Well not Lulu, but it's Lulu's daughter, Lulu!"

"I know Lulu, dude." Mikau said. "But I didn't know she was a singer." Mikau had lost contact with Lulu and her family, and knew of her daughter, but nothing personal. He couldn't believe how crazy it was that the singer would be another Zora named Lulu, and the Indigo-Gos had really come full circle. And maybe, he'd get to be apart of it.

"Her voice is killer, man. It's only a matter of time before Toto gives you the gig. I caught wind of a song Toto loves. He hums it all day. I'll help you practice. How about a jam session?" Japas asked as he walked over to his bass that he always brought to Mikau's.

"Awesome, let's do it."

And the two jammed all night, practicing a certain song in particular that Japas was sure to knock Toto's pants off. Figuratively speaking of course. Did Toto even wear pants?

"Oh, hear to perform for me? Perfect, perfect timing. The whole band's here."

Toto scurried over towards the small group of Zoras talking amongst each other who had all found their plae in the band already. Japas, Tijo, Evan, and now Lulu. And there stood Mikau, with his make-shift guitar and a blue blush creeping along his face. This was the first time he had seen everyone together, and this was the first time he had seen Lulu in person. She looked just like her mother. It was almost a painful reminder.

"We're all looking forward to your performance Mikau. Maybe today's the day the Indigo-Gos's will become a complete set." Toto said with a small laugh and his little fins flapping in mirth. Beside him, Evan stood there, tapping his foot impatiently.

Tijo spun a drumstick between his fingers idly, and called over to Mikau a word of encouragement. "You can do it, Mikau."

"Yeah, you go, man, " Japas cheered from the sidelines as he pumped a fist into the air.

The only one who did not react was Lulu, and Mikau hated to think that she actually intimidated him. He was sure his father hadn't been intimidated by her mother, but this band was much bigger than Mikau was. If he could become the guitarist, he'd become a part of something much bigger than anything he had ever dreamed of. The new generation of the Indigo-Gos. He got chills.

"You surely look the part," Toto pointed his cane towards Mikua's arm, covered in a full-length tattoo.

Mikau smirked, flexing his arm with a cockiness that he wasn't even sure about. With a deep breath, and shaking fingers, he began to strum the guitar, and play Toto's favorite song, an Indigo-Gos original, 'The Ballad of the Wind Fish.' Though the song sounded best when it had a singer carrying it, Mikau assumed that with all the practice he had done, it was sure to impress Toto.

He was playing it fluent and flawless, but without Japas' base, it still wasn't sounded as impressive as he had thought. Standing there on the stage made everything even more intimidating, and his heart nearly stopped when he completely misplaced his fingers, and he played the wrong chord.

It sounded horrible, and Mikau nearly dropped the guitar out of shock. "Uh..." A flood of thoughts rang in his mind, telling him that he wasn't good enough, that he couldn't possibly think he could be the lead singer of the Indigo-Gos, that it was just a silly dream.

He scanned the faces of the crowd, and saw the way Japas was gesturing for him to keep going, and Evan was smirking. He noticed the way Lulu's hands were up to her chest, and her eyes were closed. And soon, the awkward silence was cut with a beautiful voice that was extremely unexpected and extremely nostalgic to Mikau. She was singing along, and she sounded a lot like her mother.

Her singing gave him courage, and he picked up to where she was, strumming along on his guitar, and finding his performance sounding a lot more complete, a lot more impressive. They made a good duo. His ears perked when he heard the low strum of the bass, and noticed Japas playing along with him from his spot by the others. He never failed to bring his bass wherever he went.

And the three of them played through the song entirely. The silence was short-lived when Toto began to clap frantically.

"That was marvelous ho-ho. If I closed my eyes, it would have been like listening to the original Indigo-Gos. And that was only the three of you. Imagine what it will sound like when it Tijo and Evan join in. Mikau, I've found the missing member. Welcome!" Toto scurried over towards Mikau as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, and sternly shook his hand. Tijo and Evan joined in, clapping Mikau on the back, and offering them their congratulations.

"Glad to finally get a chance to meet you," Lulu said, her regular voice still smooth and calming as a still ocean.

"Yo, same here," Mikau said with a sheepish grin as he set his guitar down.

"That was awesome, Mikau!" Japas said as he ran over this his friend and wrapped his arms around him tightly, he picked him up, and spun him around, before setting him back onto the ground a bit messily. "We do really make a good team, don't we? Another jam session tomorrow?"

"Hey, no private jam sessions," Evan stepped in, throwing a sly eye to Japas. "We should all be involved in these."

"Sure thing," Japas said, waving him off with his hand. He walked over to Mikau, and slung his arm over his shoulders. They walked over towards the edge of the stage, looking over Mikau's new home at Zora hall. "You did it, man."

"Thanks to you," Mikau said with a glance in his friend's direction. "We did it. Thanks Japas."

"Ha, no need to get all sappy on me, bro. We both made it, finally."


End file.
